Who Do You Think Of
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Siapa yang kau pikir ketika kita bersama... Apa itu aku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku menolakmu... Akankah kau marah? Atau tertawa... Bisakah aku mengatakan tidak padamu. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang anda pikirkan. Poor Yamato kakayama.


**Kakayama lagi!**

**Ulumku sudah selesai! Seneng deh...**

**Tapi yang ini bakalan sedikit membuat...**

**Poor Tenzou...**

WHO DO YOU THINK OF

_Tes... Tes... Tes..._

Hujan... benar... hujan yang merupakan air mata langit jatuh tanpa ampun ke permukaan bumi ini. Langit sedang menangis rupanya... Atau langit sedang berteriak...

_Tarr... Jderr..._

Langit berteriak sambil menangis... Aku bisa merasakan hal itu... karena aku juga mengalaminya... Karena suara dari langit itu... mengiringi penderitaanku saat ini... Aku ingin menangis... aku ingin berteriak... tapi aku tak ingin lepas dari suasana ini... walaupun aku benci akan hal ini...

Karena seseorang... seseorang yang amat aku hormati... yang amat aku sukai... karena dia aku harus merasakan seperti ini...

Ruangan yang aku tempati gelap gulita... satu-satunya cahaya hanyalah petir yang datang tiba-tiba memberi cahaya yang hanya sementara... Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Aku membiarkan semua ini berjalan... Apa yang harus aku lakukan...

Senpai... senpai... untukmu... semua ini karenamu... dan untukmu... namun hatiku berat sekali...

Semua ini terjadi... 3 hari yang lalu...

**FLASH BACK**

"Senpai!" Panggilku pada senpai... ya Kakashi-senpai... ia merupakan captenku saat aku menjadi ANBU dan aku menaruh hormat padanya... Ia berbalik dan terseyum lalu menyapaku kembali.

"Oh... Yamato rupanya..." Jawabnya santai... Aku berlari mendekatinya.

"Senpai kenapa masih ada di sini, Naruto sudah menunggu sejak tadi sampai aku terpaksa mencari senpai" Kataku sambil berusaha terseyum. Jujur aku sebenarnya tak ingin terseyum aku ingin marah dengan tingkah lakunya itu. Tapi itu memang ciri khasnya.

"Maaf. Bilang pada Naruto aku segera kembali karena aku ada janji dengan iruka sebentar saja" Jawabnya. Mendengar hal itu aku semakin marah... aku benci mendengar nama itu... Iruka... Umino Iruka.

Dia guru dari akademi yang sangat menyanyangi Naruto. Dan bocah kyuubi itu juga amat menyanyanginya juga. Dan aku berpikir... Kakashipun begitu. Kakashi-senpaipun sangat menyanyanginya. Dan aku benci itu.

"Baiklah..." Jawabku tetap terseyum. Aku harap ia tak tahu bahwa ini kamuflase semata saja. Dan dia kemudian menghilang dari balik asap meningalkan aku. _Kapan... kau akan memikirkan aku... senpai..._

Bahkan... saat latihanpun...

Esoknya Naruto sudah pasti latihan untuk menciptakan tehnik rasenggan yang digabungkan dengan chakra elemen anginnya. Sementara aku yang bersiap dia, Kakashi hanya duduk sambil membaca buku bodohnya itu.

"Naruto istirahatlah..." Katanya kemudian. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku.

"Tunggu dulu Kakashi-sensei... Sedikit lagi pasti berhasil" Balas Naruto.

"Ya... tapi setelah ini aku tidak akan memberimu waktu untuk makan siang mengerti!" Katanya yang bisa membuat Naruto mengikuti apa yang ia perintakan. Dengan mengomel tentunya. Tapi yang membuatku tidak bisa menerimanya... Dari sekian alasan itu yang ia pilih. Tidak bisakah kau memahami bagaimana perasaanku Senpai!

"Yamato-taichou juga ayo makan..." Teriak Naruto.

"Baiklah..." Jawabku... lagi-lagi dengan kamuflase ini. Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan...

Akhirnya setelah pilar kayu itu aku bereskan aku duduk di samping Kakashi-senpai dan juga Naruto. Yang aku lihat Naruto sedang asyik melahap ramen istannya dan Kakashi kembali menikmati buku bodohnya itu. Dan aku apa yang bisa aku lakukan.

"Yamato-taichou sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah habis menguyah ramennya itu. Cepat sekali...

"Ah tidak... kalau Kakashi-senpai sendiri sepertinya asyik sekali dengan buku itu ya" Kataku. Kamuflase ini benar-benar berguna.

"Hm...? Ya... sebenarnya saat aku melihat daun berguruan... dan juga kau Naruto... Jadi teringat Gai-kun. Karena pasti saat ini dia akan mencariku untuk diajak bertarung" Jawabnya sambil melihat daun yang berguguran dari pohon yang aku tumbuhkan. Apa kau tahu senpai... daun yang jatuh ini melambangkan hatiku saat ini. Sedikit demi sedikit dauh ini akan tandas semua seperti kesabaranku... senpai...

Akhirnya sampai daun terakhir jatuh dan menyentuh tanah. Pada pagi hari ini aku memberanikan diriku. Aku sudah muak... aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir secara logis lagi. Akan aku lakukan apa saja untukmu... hanya untukmu... hatiku sudah gelap... mataku sudah buta... aku sudah tuli... aku mati rasa... kau tahu itu senpai!

"Kakashi-senpai!" Panggilku padanya. Pagi ini memang sengaja aku memintanya menemuiku. Padahal langit sudah gelap sesuai perasaanku.

"Aku rela..." Kataku lagi tertahan.

"AKU RELA MELAKUKAN APA SAJA ASALAHKAN SENPAI HANYA MEMIKIRKAN AKU SEORANG... APA SAJA...!" Teriakku padanya. Dia tidak menjawab melainkan menatapku lalu membuka maskernya. Ia terseyum... tapi seyuman yang berbeda. Seyuman yang dapat membuatku seakan aku tidak hidup lagi di dunia ini.

Dan untuk itu aku berada di sini sekarang... di rumahnya... di kamarnya... di ranjangnya...

**END FLASH BACK**

"Senpai..." Panggilku dalam hati, ketika tangannya sudah membelai tubuhku yang tlanjang ini. Aku menutup mataku... aku menikmatinya dengan rasa sakit. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sakit ini untuk hatiku ataukah tubuhku.

Bibirnya yang lembut sudah melumat bibirku, lidahnya sudah siap dan menjilati permukaan bibirku. Aku ragu untuk membukanya tapi aku sudah tidak berpikir lagi tentang rasional saat ini. Bahkan aku menyesal kenapa harus seperti ini!

_Tapi... siapa yang kau pikir ketika kita bersama..._

Aku melepaskan bibirku... aku dapat melihatnya ia terseyum puas dengan hal itu. Tapi bagiku itu seyuman licik... Dan aku merasa menyesal... sedih... beruntung... atau bahagia karena bisa bersamanya saat ini.

Sepertinya ia berhasil menemukan daerah tersensitive di tubuhku. Aku mendesah kuat dan mencengkram seprai dengan kuat.

_Apa itu aku?_

_Apa itu Iruka?_

_Apa itu gai?_

Aku berteriak kuat ketika ia memanjakan kejantananku dan ia menikmatinya dengan seyuman itu. Ia kembali melumat bibirku itu dan aku sudah tidak bisa menolaknya. Tubuhku sudah hancur rasanya. Dan bila ini berakhir dan kau memintanya lagi...

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan... bila aku menolakmu..._

Aku bergidik ketika kali ini lidahnya dengan liar menjilat, menghisap, dengan napsu sehingga aku berpikir pasti ia telah meninggalkan kissmark di sana. Dan berpikir lagi walau aku tahu ini tak berguna lagi.

_Akankah kau marah?_

_Atau tertawa..._

Kali ini ia menghentikan semuanya... bukan berati ini berkahir. Ia sudah siap... dan aku secara fisik nampaknya sudah... tapi hatiku masih bimbang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku saat itu... iblis... atau malaikat... Dan aku berteriak ketika ia sudah memasukan apa yang menjadi miliknya ke dalam apa yang menjadi miliku. Dan aku merasakan cairan hangat sudah mengalir deras ke dalam tubuhku.

_Bisakah aku mengatakan tidak padamu..._

"Yamato..." Panggilnya yang membuatku membuka mataku yang sejak tadi terpenjam. Aku terlalu takut melihat yang terjadi.

"Kau tahu persis kapan harus menyebut namaku dan membuatku ketagihan" Katanya sambil melumat bibirku kembali.

_Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang anda pikirkan... karena aku hanya memikirkanmu senpai..._

**END**

**Tenzou yang berpikir tentang hatinya...**

**Malaikat ataukah iblis...**

**Reviuew tolonglah...**


End file.
